Leap Day
by numbuh310alltheway
Summary: It's an Irish tradition. Fanny's thinking of following this tradition. Why not? *One-shot* *Is a lot better than it sounds*


She fiddled with something nervously. She held something in her palm as her hand began to sweat in her coat pocket. The wind picked up and blew her dark, red hair back slightly. She walked briskly on the sidewalk as she entered a nearby park. The leaves were beginning to change since it was so close to spring time. She bit her lip as she spotted him.

He was sitting at a park table, waiting for her patiently.

Right then she knew she had to do this or she'd never be able to again.

As she walked over to him and sat down, his eyes brightened. He gave her a small side grin.

"Hey."

"Hi..." She mumbled quietly, placing her hands on the table. She left the thing in her pocket safely.

He could tell something was up. She wasn't usually this quiet. She was usually more loud. This wasn't like her at all. He reached over and placed his hands in hers. She peered up at him. His deep green eyes looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

She shook her head, saying in reassurance, "Nothing."

He lifted his brow at her. She sighed heavily. She was letting her guard down. She's not really the one to just do that. She was a lot stronger than that and right now she just felt completely vulnerable. She looked across the table at her boyfriend. He was staring at her, waiting for her to at least say something else. She moved her hands from his.

"Actually, there is somethin' wrong." She stated, her Irish accent seeping through her chilled voice.

Her boyfriend sat up straighter and asked, "What? What's wrong?"

She cleared her throat and tried to sound more like she usually does; confident.

"There's nothin' that's really 'wrong'. It's just that Ah'm trying to tell you somethin' important and I can't bring myself to say it."

"C'mon, Fanny. You can tell me."

He softened his gaze. She knew this was going to be hard, but she knew she _wanted _this more than anything. She stood up and motioned him over to the swing set not far away. He followed behind her. She instructed him to sit on one of the swings. He hesitated, not knowing where this was going, but finally sat down and gripped the chains holding him up in the swing.

"Do you know what day it is?" She asked simply.

He nodded.

"Yeah, it's February 29th. Why?"

Fanny got down on one knee and looked up at his face. He stared down at her in confusion.

"What are-"

"Shh! Ah'm tryin' tah do somethin' here." She snapped at him. He couldn't help but smirk. His old Fanny was finally coming back. She cleared her throat once more and took one of his hands. He felt them; all clammy and sweating with nervousness. "Today is February 29th, which means it's Leap Day. Do you know what that means?"

He shook his head slowly.

"Well, there's this tradition from Ireland that if a woman proposes to a man on February 29th that he _has _to marry her." She pulled out a small black box. She opened it to reveal, not a ring, but a piece of paper instead. "Read it." She insisted. He picked up the paper and read over the message. He smiled at the simple demand.

* * *

><p><strong>"Marry me or I will kill you."<strong>

* * *

><p>A light chuckle erupted from him and Fanny narrowed her eyes to herself and blushed over from embarrassment.<p>

He took the little box from her and shut the piece of paper back inside it. He placed the box on the swing next to him and pulled Fanny up as they both stood together. Fanny's eyes drifted to peer at his. He grinned and pecked her lips sweetly.

"Yes. I will marry you, you crazy lady."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him so passionately, her face began to burn from the heat of her blush. He kissed her back and held onto her. Fanny released after a few savored seconds.

"I love yah, Patton." She said for the first time in her life to him. Or any guy for that matter.

Patton smirked at her.

"I love you too, Fanny."

Fanny turned pink. She was blushing. Patton smirked again and grabbed her proposal box. He slid it into his pocket. "I guess we're engaged now, huh?" He said.

She nodded.

He took her hand in his and slowly began walking with her.

"Then we should probably get you an egagement ring."

She rolled her eyes at him. Yep, here comes Fanny again.

"Ah don't need a ring. And for your information, _I'm _the one who proposed, so there will be no _you _gettin' _me_ anything like that, got it?"

Patton shook his head at her some and agreed.

"Fine, fine. I won't."

"Good."

Then the two of them walked down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand. On the outside they looked pretty much like they always did when they were with each other. They looked normal, just enjoying themselves in silence, occasionally saying something to one another. But on the inside, they were both as happy as they could possibly get. They were filled with love and were both excited to what the future held for the both of them. They were engaged and would be married. That thought, though a bit scary, was the one thing they dreamt of for years now.

Smiling as they walked together, both their hearts were beating with an everlasting love...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes, it is a Leap Year this year. Today is also February 29th, so it's Leap Day! :D YAY! I looked up Leap Year on google this morning and what struck me as interesting was the Irish tradition. Instantly I thought of our little Irish girl, Fanny ;) It didn't take long to come up with this idea. It's been a while since I've updated anything on Fanfiction, so it feels good to finally get something out there!<strong>

**If any of you out there are reading this, I really appreciate you! I'd appreciate you more if you reviewed. I love reviews. I love reading them and getting good advice or praise on my writing. Makes my day when that happens :') Also, if you have read and/or are reading my story, _To the Starr in Georgia_, I haven't had the muse for it, so updating it might take a while. I apologize. But what can you do when you have absolutely no inspiration for it at the moment? **

**And if any of you reading this are reading or have read the FF on my profile, _KND Chat Session_, me and KNDFANGIRL are working on it! We have started the next chapter of that story and we'll get it done as soon as we can. These things take a while, yah know? **

**Well, thank you for reading! Again, please leave a review! Adios! :)**


End file.
